Shower Accident
by The Trailblazer
Summary: Lavi discovers Kanda in the shower... AU rated T for language and shower scene


This was on a request from a friend who wanted som LavixKanda, it didn't turn out quite as I had imagined maybe it's more of a AllenxKanda but anyway I hope you'll enjoy it!

This one's for you, HxH2! *blows a kiss*

* * *

**Shower Accident  
**

The warm water was comfortably running through his long, black hair and down all over his body. If it was something Kanda enjoyed it was the calm feeling from the shower, he was alone and no one could interrupt him or so he thought. This day must have been the most unlucky day in his life or God just hated his guts. His door was unlocked, he even had forgotten about locking the bathroom door. This wouldn't have been the end of his life if it wasn't for one incredible, stupid; disaster bringing red headed and the name of that disaster was Lavi.

"Yu-chan, Yu-chan! You won't believe this!" Lavi threw the door to Kanda's room in the dormitory open. At first he was surprised that it was open, Kanda always locked it to keep his so called friends out of his home, but when he didn't see his black haired friend around that thought was quickly replaced by a new one. "Where the heck is he?!" That's when he heard a sound from the bathroom, that sound was definitely from the shower, he grinned.

"Yu-chan!!" The bathroom door flew open.

Lavi was welcomed by a priceless, surprised look full of shock from Kanda but quicker than lightning it turned to anger. Kanda grabbed the shower drapery and pulled it with more force than needed to cover his revealing body. The red head smiled sheepishly and ignored the fact that the other one was actually naked in the shower.

"You just gotta hear this!"

"You fuckin', idiotic, stupid waste of air!" Kanda hissed fiercely and reached for his sword, Mugen. Not even Kanda brings his sword to the shower, what he grabbed instead was a piece of soap and when he was going to swing it (still believing it was Mugen) it slipped from his hand and flew across the bathroom. That's when the naked teen noticed it wasn't Mugen and stared at his hand in with anger and surprise in his eyes, it would also have been priceless but Lavi missed that moment because of the flying soap.

"Aaah! My eye! Yu-chan you hit the eye man!" Of course he was lying, the soap had barely brushed his forehead but he liked to be overdramatic. He held his hands up to cover his face, pretending to be hit real badly.

"I don't fuckin' care about your eye! As much as I'm concerned you can be blind on both."

"Dude, I am!" Lavi still refused to leave the room which made Kanda roar with irritation.

Kanda fixed his eyes in Lavi's still hidden ones and glared at like only a furious Kanda can. The red head noticed it through his finger but he ignored it as well as the shiver it sent down his spine. This action of his made Kanda take a determined step out of the shower ready to punish Lavi in a way he would never forget. Taking a step back to protect himself the red head accidentally tripped over the threshold and fell on his butt.

"Ow, man!" He complained while rubbing his back for comfort.

The corner of the black haired teen's mouth twitched as he was trying to hold back a laugh; luckily it was barely noticeable and he made his way towards the defenseless Lavi whose eye was wide. When Kanda stood before him with an evil smirk Lavi smirked back knowing he had the advantage.

"Heh, nice view!" Lavi was eyeing the lower part of Kanda's body. Looks like he wasn't blind after all.

The naked teen's smirk dropped faster than a falling stone and was replaced by an indescribable look of shock mixed with hidden embarrassment. The red head saw his chance and quickly got up from his place on the floor but the other teen wasn't slow in his reflexes, he raised his arm and showed the surprised red head out of the bathroom and slammed the door so hard it cracked.

"Jeez, Yu! That wasn't necessary!" He regained his balance and managed to stop himself from falling again.

"I believe it was, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda's voice was heard from behind the cracked door.

Lavi leaned closer to the door and put his ear next to the crack. "I couldn't quite hear ya, Yu-chan but did you just say you loved me?" He sounded so enthusiastic Kanda could feel his breakfast coming up. The black haired teen's reply was a hard kick to the door which caused the teasing red head to slightly back away and the crack grew bigger.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Lavi continued his teasing.

"Oh, that's it! You're going to die! Now!" Kanda grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before slamming the bathroom door open.

"Oi, Yu-chan, easy! Take it easy!"

Kanda reached for Mugen who was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, he gripped it firmly and glared at his sworn enemy of a friend before pointing the sword to his throat.

"Out!"

Lavi held up his hands in a bad attempt to defend himself and slowly backed towards the door before rushing out of it.

"And don't you dare come back!" Kanda yelled and slammed the door.

¤----x----¤

"Allen-chan!"

This time Lavi rushed into the kitchen they all shared at the dormitory and disturbed the younger boy in his cooking.

"Allen-chan, you won't believe this!"

"Cause you never tell the truth?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, seriously this is true!" He paused and took a breath. "I was just in Yu's room and guess what I saw?!"

Allen pretended to think for a moment. "A furious Kanda?"

"Uh, that too….But that's not it, man! Guess again!" His smile was huge and his voice was eager and made Allen quite curious.

"Uhm…" Allen averted his eyes from his cooking and eyed his older friend curiously. "Kanda's fly was open?" He tried to hold back a laugh but failed and Lavi couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Eh, no but a good guess and it was close!" Another dramatic pause from Lavi as he tried to torture Allen with curiousness. "Okay, I saw…A naked Kanda!" Lavi's smile was bigger than ever.

"A what?!"

"You heard me! He was stark naked! From top to bottom!"

Allen blushed as some inappropriate images popped up in his mind; of course Lavi noticed this and thought he could make it a little worse.

"And you know? It was this big!" He held up his hands in front of the blushing boy to demonstrate what he had seen.

Suddenly Lavi froze in his actions as he felt something sharp against his back. The blushing Allen looked frightened and backed a few steps.

"What do you think you're talking about?!" The sharp object dug deeper into his back and Kanda made his appearance in the door frame with his sword against Lavi's back.

"Ah, Yu-chan!" He sounded rather nervous but tried to hide it with a laugh. "We're just talkin' 'bout this huge lollipop I ate yesterday." Once again Lavi demonstrated with his hands how big it had been.

"Oh really?" Kanda grinned and kept Mugen towards Lavi's back.

"Yup, really!" The red head nodded violently. "Oh!" He snapped his finger. "I just remembered! I have an important meeting, gotta go, bye bye!" And Lavi was as good as gone.

"Bean sprout…" Kanda hissed and raised Mugen towards Allen. "What the hell did he tell you?"

¤----x----¤

"Sorry, Allen-chan!"

And a week later Kanda got a new bathroom door, much to Lavi's disappointment.

The End

* * *

  
I'll leave the ending to your imagination! Evil I know but I never said I was nice =D

The second part of 'And Lavi had a thought...' will be up in a couple of days so don't worry I haven't forgotten about it^^


End file.
